You Cheated!
by AppleBayStryker
Summary: Pirate AU. pirate!Dean and pirate!Cas. Dean steals Castiel's loot, and it results in a sword fight.


"Pirate!" Castiel spat venomously, before taking off after the shadowy figure. The man had stolen Castiel's satchel back at the tavern. He must have thought he was stealthy, grabbing it subtly off the back of Castiel's chair as he casually passed by. Perhaps, if it was anyone else, he would have gotten away with it. The thief would have already set sail before his victim had even downed his drink.

But Castiel wasn't just anyone else. Being a pirate himself for many years, he had picked up all the tricks of the trade. He even improved some of them, as he wasn't one to take chances. Unlike the stranger he was chasing through the alley ways of the port.

Where this stranger was bold and daring, Castiel was precise and cautious. He was one to calculate every possible outcome, every finite detail of his endeavours before attempting his crimes. It was that which had made him one of the most notorious criminals known.

However, unlike his counterparts, it was only his crimes that were known. Nobody knew his face or his name. Nobody knew his system for choosing his victims, his felony's. But everyone knew it was him who had caused it.

Castiel had developed his persona perfectly. No one would ever peg the quiet, them unassuming man in the corner of the tavern as a villain. Sure, he carried his sword, but Castiel was able to make it look like he only kept it for protection. He didn't even look like the kind of man who could wield one. This kept him off the list of suspects during the times when he wanted to stick around and witness what kind of havoc his theft had caused. And although he never killed anyone, this had made him one of the most terrifying pirates to sail the seven seas.

The stranger had put a good distance between himself and Castiel. He appeared to know the village quite well. The port wasn't overly big, and after a few minutes of running, it became clear to Castiel that stranger was toying with him, trying to through him off his scent, trying to make him lose interest and give up.

"Hell no!" thought Castiel. Okay, so the satchel only contained several hundred silver coins. He robbed them off a man who operates a child brothel. It was Castiel's smallest and easiest job of late, but he was bored and he hated how the children were treated. He may have been a pirate and thief, but he sure as hell wasn't scum like that.

He certainly wasn't going to let some low level pirate steal his bounty. Castiel continued to pursue him and he began to lessen he distance the distance between them. He shoved prostitutes and their customers out of his way while they shouted profanities at him, he jumped over the rum barrels the stranger knocked down when passing.

Castiel quickly realised that the pirate had a pattern. He would go right, right, left, right, left, left then repeat. Castiel seen his opportunity after the man's third right. Instead of following him left, Castiel kept straight and then took a right. Sprinting up the alley, Castiel could see the ships docked at the port.

As Castiel predicted, the man emerged in the same alley. When he spotted Castiel, he took off towards the dock. Castiel followed and began to chase him around the dock. Unfortunately for the thief, he wasn't as well acquainted with the dock as he was with the alleys and had soon backed himself onto an empty pier.

In the dim light from one of the nearby ships, Castiel could just about make out the man. He was taller than Castiel, more muscular. But Castiel wasn't fazed. He'd taken down men twice the size of this one. He appeared to be younger than Castiel, but only by a few years. He was definitely attractive. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that. But that wasn't going to stop Castiel from getting what was his.

Where Castiel was wearing a long, tan, leather coat, the stranger was wearing a dark brown lather waist coat over a black shirt. Castiel was wearing a white dress shirt and a black waist coat underneath his over coat. Both men were wearing black trousers and black leather boots, but the strangers' attire looked significantly more worn than Castiel's. Typical pirates didn't have much choice when it came to their clothing, so Castiel was more inclined to keep his in as best shape he could, given the circumstances.

The chocolate coloured satchel hung around the strangers' middle, and he gave no indication of removing it. With his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword, Castiel held out his other hand to the man.

Mockingly and rather boldly, the man reached for Castiel's hand and shook it. "Dean" he said, smirking as he took in Castiel's surprised gaze.

Castiel tilted his head slightly in confusion, before retracting his hand. "Hello Dean." he replied curtly. "Give me my satchel."

"Aren't you going to give me a name stranger? It's only polite" Dean said, faking innocence.

Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean, his frustration beginning to bubble. "Castiel," He stated matter-of-factly, before repeating, "Give me my satchel."

"Hi Cas!" Dean grinned. Dean wasn't stupid. He knew he was treading in dangerous waters now. But he didn't care. He always found enjoyment when mocking people.

Castiel despised nicknames. For one, he never understood why one would seek to shorten their own name. The whole idea baffled him. Secondly, that was the nickname his brothers used. In his eyes, only his brothers where allowed to call Castiel that. "My name," Castel said angrily, "is Castiel. Now, give. Me. My. Satchel." He growled a snarl beginning to form on his lips. His hand no longer hovered above his sword. It now gripped the hilt tightly, preparing to swing.

Dean gave a short laugh. He loved getting underneath people skin, and the fact that he could cause such a reaction from a complete stranger gave him a small dose of satisfaction.

The longer Castiel spent in this man's presence, the more confused he became. He never got riled up at things like this. He always had a level head, but this man had unlocked something in him. A fire he didn't even know was there. His mockery was the last straw. Before he could even think he had his blade out and was in full motion for a swing that would seriously maim Dean's middle. However, rather than hearing the scream of pain that he expected, he was met with the clashing of metal.

Castiel had just about regained his composure in time to meet Dean's swing that would have ripped his thigh if he was a second too late. So he can use a sword, though Castiel. It didn't matter anyway. Castiel was well aware he was one of the best around. He had fought knights and bandits alike and everything else in between, so he could easily defend against almost every tactic. So Castiel decided to humour Dean for a bit. He didn't strike again; instead he just blocked Dean's with ease. He could see the panic starting to rise in Dean. He could see the treads of regret beginning to form.

Dean himself was surprised by Castiel talent. He had fallen for his persona of innocence. Initially he had assumed that he only carried the blade to ward of others, too keep them away. He never expected such grace. He thought after he blocked the first blow that he was in the clear, that he could fend off Castiel and make off with the money. Obviously this wasn't going to be the case. He'd have to think of something else, and soon.

Castiel observed all of Dean's movements, until he found his tell. Dean lingered for just a millisecond too long in each of his swings. He gazed stayed where his blade would go next too long. This gave Castiel the perfect opportunity to disarm dean.

When Dean gave his final swing, Castiel caught his sword with his, and with a flick of his wrist, had caused Dean to release the blade. The sword went plummeting off the pier and into the water below. Stupidly, Castiel thought that this would be the end of it and so his eyes followed the sword into the water. When he turned around to face Dean again, he pointed his sword to his neck before he realised what Dean was holding.

Dean held is pistol, loaded and ready, directly at Castiel. "Where on earth did he get a pistol?!" he thought. They were at an impass now. Seeing it as the only way he could possibly get out of this alive, he lowered his sword. "You cheated!" growled Castiel.

"Pirate!" dean replied incredulously. He tilted his gun in a sideways motion as he said it, almost as if Castiel should have seen it coming, should have expected it. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see that his ship was only 100 yards out. He could always rely on good ol' Sammy to follow his orders. He turned back around to Castiel and shot…

As if Dean would ever kill a person. He only carried the gun for insurance, so he only loaded it with blanks. Seeing Castiel's shocked expression caused Dean to smile. "See you around…" Dean said with a flirtatious smirk. As he turned around, ready to jump of the pier and swim out to his ship, at the last minute he tilted his head and added, "Cas." before diving off the pier, along with Castiel's money.

"It's Castiel." he muttered under his breath. He didn't know why, but he could find himself to be angry that Dean had made it off with his loot. He was an enigma, and Castiel hoped he would see him around again. And next time, he wouldn't be caught off guard.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**So this is actually my first attempt at fanfiction. I don't know if I want to continue it or not, so I thought I would leave it up to whomever wants to read it. Let me know if you think I should. Also, I apologize for any spelling errors. If you come across one please let me know so I can fix it :)If you made it this far it probably means that you read the story, so thank you for that!**


End file.
